Myralis Tod
by Myralis
Summary: Der Abschluss eines abenteuerreichen Lebens - ursprünglich geschrieben, um mich von meinem Lieblingsrollenspielcharakter zu verabschieden. Wird vermutlich ein One-Shot bleiben.


Myralis schrie. Das letzte Geschoss hatte sie nicht kommen gesehen. Vielleicht hätte sie besser auf den Zauberer zu ihrer Rechten aufpassen sollen. Ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie bewusstlos zusammensank galt ihren Gefährten. Sie würden es sicherlich verstehen, auch den Rest der feindlichen Gruppe zu besiegen und ihr anschließend – wie so oft – helfen. Mit einer letzten geistigen Anstrengung konnte sie dem von ihr kontrollierten Geist über die telepathische Verknüpfung mitteilen, er solle seine Gefährten weiter angreifen. Besser hätte sie ihn jedoch zu ihrer Heilung herbeigerufen. Myralis spürte, wie sie die Lebensgeister allmählich verließen. Wo blieben nur die anderen? Wieso halfen sie ihr diesmal nicht? Ohne ihr Eingreifen, wäre der Kampf sicherlich nicht so glimpflich verlaufen.

Myralis spürte, wie ihr Geist ihren Körper verließ und sie konnte einen letzten Blick auf das Schlachtfeld werfen. Sie sah Aris und die anderen beratend um sich herumstehen. Caledor wollte einen Zauber anwenden, um sie zurückzuholen, aber das hätte sie nicht gewollt. Nachher hätte sie als Adler geendet, wie ihr anderer Gefährte schon zuvor. Ihr letzter Gedanke in dieser Welt drehte sich um die Frage, was sie in ihrem Leben hätte anders machen können, damit sie auch noch in diesem Moment glücklich hätte sein können.

Dann fand sie sich auf einer großen Ebene wieder. Myralis erhob eine Hand und konnte hindurch sehen. Alle anderen die sie sah, riefen den Namen ihrer Gottheiten, aber sie konnte und wollte nicht sprechen. Myralis konnte beobachten, wie viele der durchsichtigen Gestalten auf die Ebenen ihrer Gottheit gebracht wurden; sie jedoch wurde immer weiter von diesen Figuren weggezogen. Schließlich sah sie einen breiten Fluss und eine Mauer vor sich. In der Mauer selbst schienen Gestalten gefangen zu sein, die unmenschliche Geräusche des Leids von sich gaben. Plötzlich fand sie sich selbst innerhalb dieser Mauern in der Stadt des Streits wieder. Sie konnte sich erinnern, dass hier Kelemvor seinen Platz hatte und die verlorenen Seelen den ihrigen in der Stadtmauer fanden. Nein in der Stadt des Streits wollte sie nicht bleiben. Nicht einmal im Tod gönnte sie Kelemvor die Genugtuung nicht nur Hallunireth sondern auch sie bekommen und auf ewig getrennt zu haben. Wäre ihr Kelemvor in diesem Moment über den Weg gelaufen, sie hätte versucht ihn anzugreifen und ihr gesamter Hass auf alle Götter bündelte sich auf ihn. Schweren Herzens aber doch entschlossen rief sie nach der Göttin, der sie bisher den größten Dienst erwiesen hatte. Eilistraee. Noch gab es Hoffnung. Hallunireth war ihr Schützling gewesen. Vielleicht könnten sie beide wenigstens im Tod glücklich vereint sein.

Myralis spürte ein Ziehen an ihrer inkorporellen Gestalt. Sie hörte Vecessas Stimme, die sie zurück in die Welt der Lebenden rief. Aber was für ein Leben wäre das? Was hatte sie dort oben noch zu suchen? Myralis hatte alles verloren, was ihr lieb und teuer war und auch, dass Aris ihren Schutz brauchte, konnte sie nicht dazu bewegen zurückzukehren. Nein, sie wollte vielmehr Hallunireth wieder sehen – so klein diese Hoffnung auch sein mochte. Aris wäre auch bei Caledor und den anderen in guten Händen. Die anderen würden ihn sicher gut ausrüsten und auf ihn aufpassen. Sie selbst hatte schließlich genug Gegenstände hinterlassen, die für Zauberer bestens geeignet waren. Myralis ignorierte Vecessas Rufen und wartete was nun passierte. Nach einer Weile, schon als die ersten Diener Kelemvors kamen, um auch sie zu einer der verlorenen Seelen in der Stadtmauer zu machen, erblickte sie an dem was der Himmel sein sollte einen schnell näher kommenden hellen Punkt. In Myralis keimte Hoffnung auf. Sie war zwar keine Dienerin Eilistraees, aber scheinbar hatte die Göttin sich ein Herz gefasst. Dort wo sie nun hingebracht werden würde bestünde zumindest die Möglichkeit Hallunireth wieder zu sehen. Die schöne Drow Göttin reichte ihr die Hand und im nächsten Moment fand sie sich unter ihren Anhängern wieder. Myralis machte sich auf die Suche, doch auch die Seelen die sie dort fragte konnten ihr nicht sagen, ob ihr geliebter Dunkelelf dort war. Myralis konnte Hallunireth nicht finden; wieder einmal hatte sie das Schicksal betrogen. Sie zweifelte allmählich daran wirklich vom Glück bevorzugt zu sein und verlor jede Hoffung.

Auch im Leben nach dem Tod konnte Myralis keine Erlösung finden – alles was sie einst geliebt hatte, hatten die Götter ihr genommen.


End file.
